My Messed Up Love Story
by WickedAlexsenia
Summary: Jade is pretty ordinary, until a beautiful stranger reveals an extraordinary secret. Its good I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: my first story on this website. Edited by yours truly, ENJOY :P I don't own anything blahblahblah**

A Day in the Life

"Jade! Get up, you have practice at 9:00!" Tracy, my adoptive mom, yells from downstairs. "Gahhhhh..." I groan and roll over. I am greeted by the sound of clanking dishes. She's makin' bacon. I would be happy about this, except for the fact that Tracy is the only person in the world who can mess up bacon. "I know, just let me sleep for five more minutes!" Then maybe I can finish my dream.

"It's 8:56." Shit.

"I'm up!" I scramble out of the covers and leap to the dresser. Shorts, check. Underwear, check. Shirt, check. Bra, check. Sports bra, check, and not in that order. Screw it, I'm not wearing socks today. I throw on my tennis shoes and sprint downstairs. "I'll be back later!" I call as I throw open the front door.

"Don't you want bacon?" Tracy calls from the kitchen, where smoke is already rising. "Nope, I'm good." I hop on my bike and speed down 9th. Oh thank goodness the field is only a few blocks away. I slide into the parking lot, jump off my bike and sprint to the diamond. Coach Kerr stands in the middle of a group of girls all ready to go.

"One minute to spare, Strong." Coach stops the timer in her hand and smiles.

"Sleep in again, Jade?" Natalie, our catcher, smiles and slaps my back. Ow.

"Yeah, I seriously need to start setting my alarm." Gah, she hits like a man.

"No, it's good exercise to be riding your bike so early every morning." Coach Kerr nods and smiles proudly.

"Not like she needs it." Sam, our lead pitcher, sends me a jealous look. I guess Sam has a right to be jealous. I'm tall, 5'11 to be exact. My legs are lean from track and cross country and my arms from baseball. My stomach is slim and muscular, I totally have a six pack, and my chest is kind of awesome. Sam gives me another glare, starting from my feet to my face. She is blonde and blue-eyed, pretty. Although she seems to think that's nothing compared to my jet black hair and ocean blue eyes.

"True, but enough with the talking. Let's practice!" Coach send Sam and Natalie to practice pitching and well, catching. The rest of the team decided to play a game. As I walk towards first, Coach stops me. "You look wore out. Why don't you sit on the bench for this practice." She points to the dug out and pushes me forward. I give her a confused look and jog towards the bench. I'm not tired, I feel awesome. Maybe I should've messed with my face a little bit before I left. I start to feel self-conscious when I reach my destination. Zoey, my best friend, is already there. She pats the bench beside her and gives me her signature grin.

"I convinced Kerr to let you sit out so we can talk." She says as I sit down.

"Um, talk about what?" I ask cautiously. Knowing Zoey it could be anything from how horrible she looks in that outfit to politics.

"Duh, Supernaturals coming out! What else would I want to talk about?" She sends me a glare and sets off on a babble marathon. "The government is letting them live out normal lives and are trying to convince them to come out. It's almost like that whole gay outing a few years ago. Well, except gays don't have really cool powers. Did you know the Huchersons down the street are werewolves? How cool is that!?" She bounces with excitement. "You know anyone could be a Supernatural. Like Sam or Trish or Natalie. Or maybe even YOU!" She points with two fingers at me and gives me a suspicious look.

"Me? Why me? I'm not a Supernatural." Zoey glares at me like the reason is obvious. "What?"

"Dude, you're beyond ordinary just by your looks. No one but a supermodel could look like you do. After tons of makeup and photoshop that is." She grabs me by the shoulders and shakes. "You're beyond talented. You do gymnastics, track, baseball, volleyball, even football!"

"That was once." "You write poems and you draw. You can sing and you can dance. Every girl's dream is to be you."

"Even you?" I smile and push her arms away. "No, I'm perfect the way I am. All the guys go for me, not you." She smiles and pushes me back. "Although that may be only because you play for the other team."

"True, very true." I shrug and kick the dirt.

"Hey speaking of your love life."

"We were speaking of my love life? How did we go from Supernaturals to my love life?"

"Shut up and listen. I saw this really hot chick at the mall the other day and I got her number for you." She smiles proudly and hands me a slip of paper.

"555-5655. Zoey, this number is so fake. How could you fall for this?" I crumble it up and throw it in the trash.

"Hey it could have been a California number! You never know!" She gets up and fishes the paper out of the trashcan.

"Okay one, what you just did was disgusting and two, why would someone from California come to Hendersonville, Tennessee?"

"It's like 20 minutes away from Nashville and it's a really nice place." She points at the multiple gardens and clear skies.

"Oh yeah forgot about that." I smile and take in the view.

"Hey dumb and dumber, practice is over!" Zoey and I look up to see an empty field and Sam jogging towards us.

"Wow, we must have been having so much fun, we didn't notice." Zoey gives Sam an award winning smile.

"Whatever, Coach wanted me to remind you guys of the game tomorrow. Don't be late and bring money for the pizza party afterwards." She jogs off and jumps into her light blue sports car.

"Sixteen and she has a better car than my parents. Sad." Zoey gets up and walks towards our bikes.

"I have a better car than your parents." I catch up to her and we start to ride home.

"Yes, you and your green mustang, how could I forget." She speeds ahead and swerves to miss a parked car.

"Admit it, you love my car." I race forward and pass her.

"Okay, I love your car." She races me to her house and we skid to a stop at her front door. "Well this is my stop. See you later alligator!" She unlocks her door and puts her bike inside.

"In a while crocodile!" I hop back on my bike and start to leave.

"We're so cheesy, love ya babe!" She laughs and closes the door. I smile and ride two houses down.

* * *

**author's note: Zoey's my favorite...**


	2. Chapter 2

An Unexpected Guest

When I get home I set my bike by the door and walk inside. "Tracy! I'm back from practice!" I start to walk up to my bedroom, "can we order pizza for lunch?" I flop face down onto my bed.

"Jade come down here! I need to talk to you!" _Oh god, please don't be another sex talk, please don't be another sex talk_.

"Coming!" I slouch down the stairs and walk into the living room.

"Hi." I know that voice. Where do I know that voice from? I spin around and suddenly I'm face to face with, "I'm Taylor." Taylor freaking Swift smiles at me and puts her hand out for me to shake. I take it.

"I..I..I...umm..." Remain calm Taylor, REMAIN CALM. "You're Jade right?." Holy shit she knows who I am. SHE KNOW'S WHO I AM! Damn I'm sad. I watch as she walks past me and sits on the couch beside Tracy.

"Okay...did I win some kind of contest?" I move to sit down on the floor in front of them.

"No." Taylor smiles. Silence falls as I try to figure out what's going on.

"Okay, um, Jade, you know you're adopted right?" Tracy shifts in her seat and crosses her legs.

"Holy shit we're sisters?!"

"No." Annnd just like that Taylor Swift crushes my dreams. "You my sweet, naïve child, are a Supernatural." Taylor smiles at me.

"Holy crap Zoey was right..." Tracy sends me a confused look, "oh Zoey and I were talking about how I could be a Supernatural and it turns out...she was right!"

"So you believe me?" Taylor stares in shock.

"Yes, also did you know that I have a dog that shoots fire out of his eyeballs?"

"You don't have a dog." Tracy points out.

"Exactly."

"I'm serious, you are one. A very powerful and important one to be exact." Taylor shoots me a glare.

"Uh huh. So say I were to go along with this, what kind of Supernatural would I be?"

"Gah! It's what you are! You are a Criatura."

"You know that's Spanish for creature right?" I give her a skeptical look.

"Yes. I know that. Anyway, a Criatura is a very powerful being that feeds off evil."

"Quick question," I interrupt, "how exactly do they feed off evil?" This earns me another glare. This time from Tracy.

"Evil is something found only in humans, therefore they feed off humans."

"Like drink their blood?"

"No, they eat them alive, skin and all. Only the evil ones though."

"Yeeeaaaaah okay, I'm done." I get up and walk towards the door.

"No you don't." Taylor says and suddenly she's in front of me.

"Holy..." I freeze and throw my hands in front of me.

"You're not going anywhere until you learn about what you are. Then maybe you can leave." She pulls me to the couch and sits down next to me. Tracy gets up and leaves the room quietly. Traitor.

"I'm guessing you're a Criatura." Figures. No one can be that perfect. I am so screwed.

"Yes, I am the only other Criatura in existence. So we're kind of stuck with each other." She smiles and pats my shoulder.

"How exactly do you know I'm like you?"

"Oh so now you believe me." Taylor shrugs," I smelled you like 20 miles away. Of course only our kind can tell who's who though." She leans over and sniffs my shoulder.

"Do I smell bad?" I move over a little, but she follows.

"No very good actually." She smiles a reassuring smile. It doesn't make me any more comfortable.

"So why don't I have cool powers too?"

"You're just growing into them, slowly. You know that growth spurt you had last year?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Same thing happened to me. Anyway that's a sign. Soon you'll be as powerful as me." She smiles and points at herself.

"Okay..." I scoot a little more. She still follows.

"I'm here to help you with your transitions and your...um...other needs." Taylor gets up and crosses the room.

"Needs? What needs?" I follow her. This is starting to sound kinky.

"Feeding and...oh, oh, don't give me that look! Okay fine! Criaturas can only mate with their own kind!" She crosses her arms and faces me.

"What? No, you've had tons of boyfriends!"

"Yeah, but I've never done anything with them! We are very uh, sensual? We could kill a human being with our..uh...sensuality?" She smiles a half smile.

"Um ew. You know I would appreciate it if you'd ask me out on a date, maybe get married. Then we'll talk." I start to back away slowly.

"Okay how about tonight?" She steps closer and offers her hand.

"You. Are. Desperate." I refuse it and sit back down.

"Come on, just two straight girls hanging out. How about it?" She smiles and leans back on her heels.

"I'm lesbian...fine. Where are you taking me?" Taylor gleams with excitement.

"A surprise. First we'll stop by my house and talk some more. Then I'll teach you how to feed."

"Yeah I'm not hungry. Thanks for the offer though." My stomach chooses that moment to growl.

"Your stomach gave you away. Come on it'll be fun!" She grabs my arm and pulls me out the door.

"Wait, please tell me you don't have bones buried in your backyard."

"No."

"Oh thank god."

"We eat those too."_ Ewwwww...nooooo... _"Afterwards we can spar. You never know when you have to protect yourself!"

"You scare me with your excitement." I shrink into the front seat of her BMW and buckle in.

"I try." She smiles and suddenly we're off to Casa de Taylor. Should I be worried?


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor Swift Punches Me in the Face

I have two words exactly to describe Taylor's house. GOD DAMN. She let's us in through the back door and takes me on what she calls, "the Grand Tour." Which come to find out is about half the living room and then a nice trip through a random door in a hidden closet. "What's with the hidden door?" She pulls me through and suddenly I'm surrounded by gym mats. She pulls me a little too hard and I fall flat on my face. "Hey!"

"Get up! Come on!" Taylor closes the door and relaxes into a defensive position.

"What? Wait no! I can't fight!" I scramble to my feet and am bombarded by a flurry of punches to the stomach. "OMPH." Blood seeps from my lips as I cry out in pain.

"You're fine, just some internal bleeding." She leans back for a powerful punch.

"WAIT! I CAN'T FIGHT! Gah fudge, damn you punch hard!" I spit onto the matt and start to back away quickly. "And internal bleeding? I am not fine! Are you crazy?! I'm going home!" I move to brush past her but she stops me with a flying kick to my right knee. CRACK. "Fuck! Shit! Damn! GAHHHHH!" I topple to the ground in a heap, clutching at my know shattered knee.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to kick you that hard." Taylor leans over me with a face full of concern. "Here, let me see." She reaches for me but I smack her hand away.

"No! You did this! Damn, ow. No, go away! Go call 911 or something!" It feels like thousand of knifes are being plunged into my knee. Along with a few needles. Maybe a truck. Tears sprinkle the matt underneath my face.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? Lemme fix it." She blocks another slap and pins me to the ground. "Don't move."

"Owwwwww!" GET OFF!" I squirm and try to bite her face. "Get off it hurts!"

"Stop it! I'm trying to help you!" She pushes my arms down harder."I swear to God Jade, try to bite me again and I'll bite you back!" I try to bite her arm anyway.

"OW!" She bites my nose hard enough to draw blood. Before she pulls away I manage to take a good chunk out of her cheek.

"GAHH!" She moves to hold her cheek and I take my chance. I throw her off of me and take a flying leap on top of her."RAAAAARRRRRR!" Taylor let's out a terrifying screech and her eyes turn red. Her teeth elongate as she pushes me off and rushes to her feet. Blood drips from her cheek as she breathes heavily with a terrifying look in her eye. "You've made a terrible mistake." She manages to get that past her misshapen teeth before she lunges towards me.

"Fuck." We collide with earth-shattering force. We land on the ground with Taylor on top of me. "GAHHH!" She plunges her hand into my chest and the world goes black.

* * *

**Authors note: I own nothing...sorry I forgot to put an author's note on everything else...and sorry that this is a really short chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: again with the short chapter! These were much longer on wordpad...**

A Change and Some Fun

Taylor Swift's POV

"Jade! Jade wake up! Shit! I'm sorry! Just please, please wake up!" Oh god what have I done? Jade lies motionless beneath me, blood seeping from the wound I made in her chest. How could I loose control? How could I be so stupid? "Jade, WAKE UP!" Tears stream down my face and land on hers. How could I have done something like this? This was my only chance! I ruined everything! I move over and lie down beside her, ignoring the blood getting into my hair. I close my eyes and pray for the first time in a long time. "God. I know I've messed up lately. Gone down the wrong path. I have just one last wish, if you would grant it. Let her live." The last word comes out as a sob and I choke back tears. I close my eyes and HOPE. Before I know it I've fallen into a tearful sleep.

"Grrrrrrrrr..." I'm awakened by a growl from above. My eyes fly open and I am greeted by a very angry and hungry Criatura. Jade looks at me through red eyes and I recognize a dangerous fire behind them. She opens her mouth and smiles a fanged smile. She lets the blood drip down from her chin onto my face. I try to move but I realize she's pinned me down, arms and all. There's no where to run and I know there is no stopping her. "You've made a terrible mistake." She throws my words back in my face.

"Listen...um...I'm really sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing. I have some anger management problems, but I'm getting better." I fake a smile and struggle to get free.

"You are not going anywhere until you finish what you started." She gets up and takes me with her. Suddenly we're standing in the middle of the room, shoulders tensed and hands open and ready. "I will DESTROY you!" She takes a flying leap and tackles me to the ground. I turn in the air and push her underneath me. "ROAARRR!" She throws me off and I land gracefully across the room. My eyes turn and my teeth elongate. I am ready. "Oh, good. Evening the game are we?" Jade smiles and spits blood.

"This is what you call a fight? I feel fine!" I taunt her and cut her stomach open with my claws.

"GAHHH!" She quickly retaliates with a slash across my face. I turn and relax into defensive position. "I guess you'll have some explaining to do when you go out into the spotlight eh, Taylor?" She smiles and wipes her black hair from her face.

"Whatever do you mean?" I smile as I feel the wounds healing just as quickly as they came. Jade looks at me with pure rage.

"That's not fair!" She lunges at me, her claws slicing the air. Ignoring the way her stomach is spilling its contents everywhere, she lands a flying Spartan kick to my chest. I fly back and she lands perfectly balanced on top of me. "I will win this!" She plunges her foot into my chest and I can feel my ribs crack as she forces it through. Beautiful pain rushes through me and I forget how to breathe. She removes her foot with a devastating crunch and I remain on the ground. Ow.

"Okay, okay, you win." I ignore the anger surging inside me and decide to give her this one. She smiles and starts to walk away when something makes her stop.

"What's that smell?" Jade sniffs the air and turns her eyes towards me. I sit up and sniff the air along with her. "It smells...good." She rushes to my side with blinding speed and I realize what she's smelling. It's me. My blood, and I realize she has gone past hungry and into desperation. I throw her away and sprint to the door. I blink and suddenly she blocks my path. "It's you." She cocks her head curiously and licks her blood stained lips. My wounds start to heal and I start to realize something even more disturbing.

I'm just as hungry as she is.


	5. Chapter 5

Blood, Guts, and...Light?

Taylor Swift's POV

"Um, listen Jade, I really don't wanna hurt you. So, uh, why don't we just settle this with a game of rock, paper, scissors? Best two out of three?" I fight the hunger boiling in my stomach as I try to distract her from her instincts.

"Why don't we have dinner first?" Jade licks her lips and takes a step towards me. I take two steps back.

"Well actually I'm not in the mood to be eaten actually. My face still kind of hurts." I smile and try to circle around her to the door. She guesses my plan and blocks my path. Suddenly I realize something. I have to let her feed off of me. If she escapes the house she might kill someone on accident, or attack an innocent person in broad daylight. I can't leave her alone until she can distinguish what's food and what's not. Jade's eyes start to burn a brighter red and her hands clench and unclench as she stalks towards me. She smiles and her sharp teeth gleam in the light.

"You're not going anywhere Taylor." She smiles again and her eyes glow even brighter. I let my hunger flow through me and I can feel my teeth begin to elongate.

"This might hurt." I let my instincts take over my thoughts and my words.

"Not as much as this will." Jade lunges and tackles me to the ground. I let her land on top of me and ignore the pain that shoots through my chest as she digs into it. As she claws deeper I can't help but let out and agonizing scream, and suddenly the pain goes away. Instead of ice cold talons ripping through my body I feel light. It feels wonderful and I purr with pleasure. Jade continues to rip through me, and I let her. I'm too drunk on the pain to care. My eyes start to close as she takes the first bite and I feel the flesh tear from my body. I've never felt anything like this before and I don't want to loose this new feeling. She tears the meat from my neck and I don't care. She claws my legs and I don't notice. Suddenly there is no feeling. She is done too soon. I open my eyes and her form looms over me. Her eyes return to their lovely blue and I realize something is wrong. "What? What have I done? What happened? Why are you on the ground?" She looks at me in horror and tears stream down her face. I suddenly want to comfort her, I want to hold her and tell her everything's okay. But I can't move. My body is still healing and there is nothing I can do but try to calm her down through words.

"Jade, it's fine. I'm okay." I try to smile, but I realize part of my face is gone. I am so not helping.

"How is this fine? What the hell happened? Did I do this? Oh my god we have to get you to a hospital!" She's bawling now and I watch helplessly as my wounds continue to heal.

"I'm fine. No need for a hospital, see?" I say as my face finally starts to stitch itself back together. I slowly sit up and stretch my now healed limbs. Jade stands above me and stares in wonder. Her eyes stare into mine and I start to realize I could get used to her face.

What is happening to me?


	6. Chapter 6

Sleep Is Needed

Taylor Swift's POV

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jade stands by the counter as I pour my favorite cereal into a bowl for her. I push it toward her and throw the spoon in it. "I'm not hungry, and you forgot milk." She pushes it towards me with a worried look. "You should eat it." She goes to the fridge and retrieves the milk.

"I'm fine, I swear." I take the bowl reluctantly and wait for her to pour the milk. I cover a cringe with a smile as she bumps into my arm. Ow. I can feel my body repairing itself as we speak, but it's taking longer than expected. It's getting hard to walk. I cover my weariness with a toothy grin and eat the cereal as Jade watches me closely. After I'm done she opens her mouth to speak but closes it at the last moment. "Yes?" She looks uncertain and will not reveal a thing. "What is it?"

"Um. Don't take this the wrong way but, you smell really good." She grins shakely and leans against the counter.

"Yeah you told me." I remember.

"I did? Oh, well you smell like flowers." Flowers? I smell like sweat and blood. What is she smelling?

"Flowers?"

"Yeah, I was hoping." She pauses. "That I might have a chance to make up for this later." She smiles and crosses her arms. Oh, I see. She's complimenting me to make me feel better. It's working. I nod and she grins even bigger. The butterflies in my stomach start to flutter. What's happening? This has never happened before. Not with anyone. Sure I've liked guys, but I've never had my palms sweat so much. I wipe them on my dress before taking Jade's hand.

"We should go get coffee or something. How bout it?" Am I asking her out?

"No, I kind of have to go home. I want to let Tracy know I'm okay." My heart falls in my chest but I don't let go of her hand.

"Well we are getting coffee on the way back then. I need some blueberry sugar in me." Yes I love blueberry coffee. She nods and heads for the door. I grab my keys and jog after her. Mistake. Before I make it to the door the room starts to spin. "Shit." I lean against the wall by the door and try to catch my breath. Darkness starts to cloud my vision and my hand slips.

"Taylor are you okay?" I nod and fall to the floor. I watch as the keys fly across the ground and hit the door. "Oh my god Taylor!" She rolls me over and picks me up.

"Take me to my room..." I throw my head in the right direction and she runs to my door. I lay my head against her chest. She puts me gently down on my bed and sits down beside me. I close my eyes for a minute until the room stops spinning. "I guess I'm not taking you home." I open my eyes and smile. Jade stares at me with tears streaming down her face. "But can you get me coffee?" She bursts out laughing.

"You are almost dead and you want coffee?"

"I'm fine. Get me a blueberry coffee." I frown and wonder why she's laughing.

"I don't have my license with me."

"Aw." I roll away from her and pout. She continues to laugh behind my back and I fall asleep to the sound.


End file.
